The Girl in the Yellow Dress
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: An interesting dream I had after seeing the episode where Alan recalls the heartache of being snubbed at a junior dance by a pretty girl in a yellow dress.


The Girl in the Yellow Dress

Note: Boston Legal inspired. This is a dream I experienced, although short...needless to say, this made my heart filled with elation and a joy I cannot describe in mere words.

Chapter 1—A Vision in Yellow

I had never been to Boston before, but I had decided to travel there to see what all the buzz was about. It wasn't anything like I had ever imagined. It was much busier and noiser than any city I had ever been in before, even more boysterous than Chicago. I had just recently purchased a lovely yellow dress. I wasn't the type to wear yellow, because it wasn't one of my favorite colors. I wore every other color in the spectrum, save what I liked to call "girly pink". But this dress looked so flattering and goregous on me that I had to have it, particularly for the reason that there was a party going on near Fleet Street.

Being a fan of the program _Boston Legal_, I knew the significance of _Fleet Street_. Before the sitcom dramedy was to be called by its common name, it was going to be called "Fleet Street" since the law firm Crane, Poole and Schmidt resided there. I wasn't the type to wear dresses but this one I had a special acception for. I wasn't certain why, but I recalled hearing a certain rumor about the famous Alan Shore and a girl he had tried to dance with in middle school. Supposedly, he had never gotten the nerve to ask her to dance, and in a blink of his eyelash, she was gone in a flash. I found that story quite sad, really, but I also felt unbelievably lucky. Here I was, the single 27-year-old, fortunate in all aspects of life but love, and I thought maybe, just maybe I would have the chance for love. Even if it was only for one night.

Chapter 2—Elegant Dance

By the time the night had arrived, I had become slightly nervous not knowing anyone who had been attending this party. But I _adored_ dancing, and complete strangers were attracted to me. I felt slightly overwhelmed, but I enjoyed getting all of this attention from people I didn't even know. I was assuredly having the time of my life. Then, time suddenly slowed, and everything around me seemed to stop. Across the room stood Alan Shore.

"What's _he_ doing here ?", I mused to myself, but then the miraculous happened. The once fictional character now become reality was now approaching _me_ and asking me for a dance.

And I was not one to refuse his offer. It had been a while since I had danced with a man.

I had only been asked to a dance once in my life during my first prom, but in this case, I felt actual feelings of love in this instance.

Alan brought me close to his heart and I shivered somewhat.

"Something the matter, my dear ?", he questioned. Despite his debauchery, he happened to be quite the gentleman.

"I shouldn't be telling someone I just met, really. I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression.", I said, holding back tears. He took my hand and gently squeezed it.

"Surely someone as ravishing as you has been spared the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune.", Alan said, being poetic. I listened to the gentle beating of his heart and the romantic rhythm of the waltz, which I could always dance well even without training.

"I don't wish to say anything. You'd laugh !", I said, with a soft chuckle.

"I wouldn't my dear. Go on, tell me what's bothering you.", Alan said, his grasp still tender and welcoming to my hand. This was the kind of moment I had been longing for since I could remember watching _Boston Legal_.

"The thing is, I've never had any good fortune in romance. Guys are always after one thing, which I won't allow them to have. They have to marry me first for that. Maybe it's seen as a bit old fashioned in this day and age, but I cannot compromise my mores and values.", I said, honestly.

"I respect that, really. You have my admiration. It must be difficult for you.", he said, starting to nibble my ear somewhat. Again, I shivered, my blood beginning to boil. He brought me close for a passionate kiss and I couldn't break away, but I had to. I kissed him back tenderly and told him I had to go.

"I can't continue like this. I love you really, but...", I said, not being able to continue.

I started to run away, crying.

Chapter 3—Wait, Princess

Alan stopped me before I had the chance to escape.

"I'm...sorry. I just couldn't hold myself back. You're gorgeous. That kiss was breathtaking too.", Alan said, dabbing my tears away. I blushed hotly, looking down at my pastel yellow shoes.

"I appreciate you making me feel like I still have a chance at love, Alan.", I said, getting up again.

"Of course you do. You're a princess. Any man would be lucky just to know you.", Alan said, before my hand slipped out of his as I left the ballroom and finally exited the opulent building. While the DJ continued to play more upbeat music, I could see the wolf-like grin and come hither leer of Alan as I left.

Epilogue

By the time I awakened, I could still smell the faintest musk that I knew wasn't that of my father, but of another man. I didn't have a boyfriend, so smelling this cologne was very unusual.

Yet, I smiled because perhaps my dream wasn't all simply a dream. Maybe something phenomenal had occurred. I had my proof, even though no one would believe me. Albeit I felt slightly kooky for having smelled an alluring male's cologne, I knew it was the gospel truth.

I was ecstatic. I would remember this feeling for as long as I could before my life returned to its monochromatic ways and its monotonic pace. Even if none of this happened, simply to be reminded that miracles can indeed happen in this world that has become disillusioned and is darkened by negativity made me feel all the mellower. And truly, that is what my heart desired and was just what the doctor ordered.

The End


End file.
